Con tres palabras
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Hola, me presento soy Zakuro espero disfruten mi primer fanfic que publico n.n los personajes no son mios Bisco Hatori. YOSH!. Que lo disfrutenos si no de


Hola me presento soy Zakuro Hatsune :3 un placer en conocerles, espero sea de su agrado este primer fanfic que publico n.n

Con tres palabras

Una chica de cabellera castaña caminaba tranquilamente mientras pensaba en lo que comería hoy, pero de la nada una persona mino sus pensamientos, Hikaru Hitachin, últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en él, desde aquel "accidente" entre ellos dos ocurrió.

_Haruhi estaba a punto de partir a su casa después de que las actividades del Hots Club terminasen pero algo se lo impidió, uno de los gemelos Hitachin, Kaoru para ser más exacta le agarro por debajo del hombro derecho diciéndole._

—_Haruhi, tengo un favor que pedirte—Haruhi dudo un poco al inicio pero termino accediendo al favor con solo una mueca de su cabeza—Gracias Haruhi, mira deje una chaqueta que es de Hikaru ahí ¿Puedes ir a buscarla? —Pregunto Kaoru— Claro— dijo Haruhi mientras salía de la tercera aula de música._

_Haruhi entro a la bodega donde supuestamente se hallaría la chaqueta de Hikaru, cuando camino unos cuantos metros se topo con una figura de aspecto masculino, pudo identificar al sujeto no solo por su físico si no por una voz que decía "Cuidado", era Hikaru, Haruhi se sorprendió un poco pero luego pregunto—¿Qué haces aquí Hikaru? —Hikaru le contesto algo irritado—Yo estoy aquí porque Kaoru me dijo que viniera porque me diría algo importante. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —refunfuño el gemelo Hitachin—Vine porque Kaoru me dijo que aquí se le había quedado una chaqueta tuya—de repente se escucho el impacto de la puerta, los habían encerrado por fuera, Hikaru en unas cuantas zancadas quedo al frente de la puerta y empezó a golpearla mientras a la vez gritaba "HABRANOS, ESTAMOS AQUÍ", Haruhi no tardo en también apoyar a su compañero en aporrear la puerta y gritar, después de una hora golpeando y gritando ambos se dieron por vencidos y Haruhi improviso una cama con las colchonetas que se encontraban ahí adentro._

—_Vaya, nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo. ¿No quieres sentarte, Hikaru? —pregunto la castaña mientras palmeaba a su lado, el gemelo Hitachin no tardo en ruborizarse y a aceptar la invitación puesto que, estaba muy cansado—De-De-De acuerdo Haruhi—Hikaru se encamino hacia Haruhi sin notar que una pelota de tenis estaba en su camino ocasionando que Hikaru tropezará y cayese en sima de Haruhi, los dos podían sentir su aliento, no tardo en salir un rubor en ambos, esos cuantos minutos que quedaron así parecían eternos, cuando de repente se escucho que abrían la puerta._

—_Ustedes dos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —grito el profesor de gimnasia de Ouran, Hikaru se quito de en sima de Haruhi lo más rápido que pudo y salió como rayo con toda la cara roja, Haruhi tardo un poco más, tenía la cara toda ruborizada y no podía de pensar en la cara de Hikaru tan cerca de la suya._

Haruhi aun tenía en si mente a Hikaru dando vueltas a su mente, no podía para de pensar en él, estaba tan sumergida pensando en él que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien delante de ella y chocaron.

—Lo siento mucho_— _se disculpo Haruhi con aquel chico con lo cual choco_—_No, yo lo siento, debí fijarme por donde caminaba, déjame ayudarte_—_El extraño chico le extendió su mano a Haruhi para poder levantarse, cuando Haruhi se percato de quien era, el rubor volvió a aparecer en su rostro, era Hikaru_—_Hoye, Haruhi tengo que hablar con tigo_—_Le dijo Hikaru mientras el rubor se aparecía en su rostro también_—_De acuerdo_—._

Hikaru guio a Haruhi hacia un gran árbol de cerezos que apenas empezaba a dar sus primeras flores, una ráfaga de viento azoto a ambos mientras de la nada Hikau abrazaba a Haruhi_—_Hi-Hi-Hikaru ¿Qué haces?_ —_pregunto Haruhi mientras su rubor aumentaba_—_Yo, eh querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo_—_Hikaru tomo aire y le dijo a Haruhi a todo pulmon_—_Te amo Haruhi, tú has sido la única persona que me ha reconocido, que me ve como alguien individual, que no me confunde con mi hermano, la persona de lo cual me enamore. Me encantan tus ojos, tus finos labios, tu carisma y tu carácter todo de ti me gusta_—_Haruhi correspondió al abrazo sin dudarlo, su corazón empezó a palpitar como nunca antes, le hacía muy feliz que Hikaru le dijera esas cosas, un rubor se asomo en sus mejillas y reunió todo el valor que pudo para susurrarle al oído a Hikari-Te amo, Hikaru- él se quedo tan sorprendido que la dejo de abrasar para mirar esos ojos castaños que tanto le enloquecían, Haruhi tomo con sus manitas el sonrojado rostro de Hikaru y unió sus labios en los de él en un tierno beso, un beso tan puro e inocente que solo se le da a la persona que una chica ama.

Y así es como con solo 3 palabras se puede cambiar la vida de una chica.


End file.
